


Past, Present, and Future.

by Zeusophobia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeusophobia/pseuds/Zeusophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The employees of the 42nd Precinct have a very exciting life. Main story about Stiles and Derek, with a hint of 10 Things I Hate about you. Also side stories including the rest of the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present, and Future.

It's already half past ten by the time Lydia finishes playing dress up with me and my quote "pathetic excuse for a wardrobe". I find myself in my best pair of black skinny jeans, a tight black v neck, and a red flannel shirt I've thrown on much to Lydia's dismay. After she "fixes" my hair which looks the same as she started, she finally proclaims she can make it any better.. or worse. When we finally arrive at The Penny, the local cop bar, it's already filled with cops, and detectives fresh off the Friday night rotation, plus all the retired old men milling around. We spot Allison through the crowd near the back of the bar saving us a table. 

"There you two are! Thought you'd never show up!" Allison cheered.

"Yea sorry about that, Lydia was having fun dressing me up." I roll my eyes.

"And! He's already ruined my look with this thing." She grimaces while pointing to the plaid.

"Oh Lydia it's just a shirt," I smirk at her. " I'm going to get drinks, Can I refresh yours?"

Allison nods her responds with a smile. 

Allison works in partnership with the 42nd Precinct as an Arms Specialist, the same precinct Lydia and I work in as secretaries. Lydia will tell you her title is executive something or rather for my father, the Captain of the 42nd. Though She does deserve a better title as she is amazing at her highly demanding job of running my Father's life. I however get to man the front desk as the receptionist, a less fancy version of Lydia's "title". Ally also happens to be Lydia's Best Friend since high school.

"Will it be the usual for my favourite customer?" Jason the very delicious bar tender asks with a large grin on his face. "Or are you going to finally try something new? Maybe something you've never tried before, but have always wanted too?" Jason's always been a very big flirt, which generally plays in my favor, making it less embarrassing since my "usual" is a long island ice tea. 

"Call me boring, but I'm stuck in my ways." I finish with a wink. 

"Coming right up then." 

As Jason finishes up with the order he leans in real close and he whispers, "These my darling boy on me tonight , just like one day you will be." And with a wink he's off to serve the rest of the bar.

Back at the table Lydia and Ally are heavy in a discussion about some new make up line, leaving me time to zone and scan the crowd. The back section of bar near the kitchen is usually where the retired cops mill around, drinking whiskey and sucking in any poor unfortunate soul to chat up about the "Good Old Days". That's when I see my father stuck there with a look of dread on his face while he pretends to care what the old timer is saying, or mostly likely trying to give him his two cents about whats he's doing wrong as a captain. Daft old blokes.

My eye is then drawn back to the bar as a rowdy group of probies are lined up doing shots and celebrating either their first day or some other accomplishment that they thought was "Sick Bro!". Thank God I don't have to deal with them too much anymore.

Just in the booths behind Lydia, giving me the perfect view, sit the detectives of the precinct, sipping beer and quietly talking amoungst themselves. To introduce them we first start on the left side of the table with Jackson Whittemore, The resident douche bag, but as equally douchey as Jackson can be is he is as equally gorgeous, with a face taken right out of a GQ magazine and a body to match. Next to him but not looking very happy about it is the precincts Blonde Bombshell Erica Reyes, long legs, killer ass and a rack to match, all with a grin that could kill. Across From her in the corner nursing a beer, sneaking peaks at our Ally was Scott McCall. A lost puppy would be best to describe Scott, He's about 5'10 with thick fluffy brown hair, nicely caramelized skin, and an adorable crooked chin, which all in all just made you want to pinch his cheeks. Lastly to his left was the man who I call The God of Detectives, would be one extremely chiseled hunk of a man named Derek James Hale. With eyes that of the ocean, deep, blue and never ending. A full head of thick brown hair styled back just asking to be played with, grabbed and pulled on. And to top it all off a body you could cut diamonds with. And it is with these qualities He leads the God Squad. To complete his team he has Vernon Boyd, who is probably stuck with the night shift, not that the gentle giant would ever complain. He and Erica have been going together since they join the force. Since then not once have I heard him complain about her or argue with her, not that there was any point really because what Erica wanted Erica got. Also missing was Jackson's partner and apparently Best Friend tho I don't know how Danny Mahealani could put up with the soulless bastard. With his Hawaiian back ground and sharp cheekbones Danny was yet another detective that belong on the runway. He was probably also the nicest guy in the unit, which adds to my confusion of his choice in best friends. Anyways last but not least to complete this gang was the ever shy Issac Lahey, whose brain and mindful temper made him one of the best on the team. He rests at 6'1 with short wavy dirty blonde hair, Hazel eyes that could melt anyone's heart and his signature ever present scarf. He must have a large collection as I rarely see him wear the same one twice!

I'm brought out of my day dreaming, or is that night dreaming? As some drunk bumps into our table knocking my ice tea all over the crotch of my pants.

"Awe Shit!" I shriek as I jump up from my seat, wiping my pants off.

Lydia Snickers, not even trying to hide her smile "At least they are your best jeans." 

I snear at her "Thanks for that But they kinda are." My mood souring by the moment.

"That's such a shame." Trying to hold back a laugh Ally says.

"I'll be right back" I grumble as I make my way to the washroom.

After the paper towel yielded no results, I go for broke moving on to the hand dryer, popping my pants off and sticking them under the warm heat. Just as they start to dry Jackson the God of Jackasses staggers in obviously intoxicated. 

"Whoo Stiles! Getting the party started by yourself are you?" His words slurring together.

I rush to put my still damp pants back on as Jackson stumbles over caging me against the wall, pants still stuck on my thighs.

"You've been a forbidden fruit for years for me, with being the old captains Golden Untouchable Son and all. Ever the tease you are." He whispers the last few words in my ear his hot, beer ridden breath making me sweat. 

The door bangs open interrupting my come back as Derek barges in and stops immediately stops in his tracks. 

"Stiles? Are you alright?"

"He's just fine Derek, now how about you be a good boy and fuck right off, alright?"

"Stiles is he bothering you?" You can almost hear the concern dripping from his voice, as unneeded as that was I managed a grimaced smile.

"I'm fine Derek." I huff out as I bring my knee up into Jackson's groin and push him over to the ground. "See," I gesture with my hand. "I'm fine, No need for the white knight routine." I snap pulling up my pants and buttoning them up. I push past Derek who rolls eyes and follows me.

"What was that all about? Huh Stiles? Do you wish to enlighten me?"

God he never gives up. "No Derek I don't, Now go find enlightenment somewhere else." 

"Stiles!" He grabs my arm as I turn away stopping me from leaving his inquisition.

"I don't need you touching me or helping me." I spit, wrenching my arm away.

Derek was always very persistent "Tell me or I'll have to tell your dad what I just saw." Thinking threatening me while help.

"I'm a big boy Derek and I don't need my father permission for anything."

"Oh! So that was something then? Getting off with a half drunk asshole? Is that what you like? Acting like a slut in the bathroom of a dirty bar?"

With enough of his Hero Complex I slap in the face ending the conversation. And head towards the door, less then halfway there I get stopped by Issac. That's when I notice the scene we've created causing everyone to turn their gaze our way.

"Hey Stiles, is everything okay?"

"Oh fuck off Issac, You cops and your damn White Knight Complex's need to find someone else to be your damsel in distress cuz I'm done!" with that I finish my path to the door and head out into the night. Well I hope they enjoyed the show.


End file.
